<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden by MokutonPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375608">Forbidden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokutonPrince/pseuds/MokutonPrince'>MokutonPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akatsuki Uzumaki Naruto, And KakaSaku makes me gag, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Bashing, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, I love Kakashi but i gotta, I still loathe her, It's hard to explain, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Possessive Behavior, SO, Sakura isn't all that useless., Sasuke is a bastard, They are so in love, War, as a whole, but - Freeform, but here we are, but naruto doesn't mind, it's dark and sexy at the same time, obviously, raw emotions, roll with me, yea, you thought it was gonna be all cute and shit but SIKE it's gonna get dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokutonPrince/pseuds/MokutonPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>War.<br/>It takes and takes, until all that's left is broken bodies and desperate pleas for an end.</p><p>Nearly everyone is dead, after giving their all for a full 5 years of nothing but horror, but now it's the end. </p><p>Naruto stares down at the broken body of the person he grew so close to, one spinning red sharingan eye staring into his own wet cerulean blue, but he'll be damned if he gives up now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dear Agony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who's back at it again with another new fic, even though i have like 10 others i haven't updates in months. But fuck me and my short attention span.</p><p>Enjoy some more drama and please feel free to yell at me.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Also, I have edited this first chapter and the tags. So if you already read Chapter 1, please reread it or just skim because I'm redoing the Plot into something so much better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Naruto, you have to-"</p><p>"But I can't!" Naruto begs, pleading for the other man to understand as his eyes began to burn with oncoming tears, even as he fought hard to keep them away. </p><p>Obito let's out a labored breath, bloodied lips pulling into a surprisingly gentle smile on his mangled face. That last attack from Madara was fatal, having destroyed the right side of his body much like it was all those years ago. Yet this time, he was calm.</p><p>He lay on his back, the flat hard plain hardly giving him any comfort as blood pooled from the torn flesh and crushed cheek bone on the right side of his face. His right arm was gone, having been torn from where the cells attached to his torso, leaving him to slowly bleed out. Although unlike last time, both legs were gone. His right one completely missing all the way up to his mangled hip, while the left was only missing from mid-thigh down. Only his left arm, eye and half a head and torso was left, albeit horribly bloody.</p><p>It hurt to breathe, let alone to speak but he knew that he had to give the battle worn blond everything he had left to offer.</p><p>They were the only two left, safely hidden in Obito's nearly destroyed dimension that he didn't have the mind to fix. Obito had used what energy he had left to even get them both here.</p><p>Naruto was kneeling beside him, hands shaking from the overflow of emotions and exhaustion. Just behind the blond's back on the somewhat flat surface was a large intricate seal painted and written completely in blood, Naruto's blood.</p><p>It was their plan. The last chance to stop the war from happening, even if it didn't work. Tobirama had come up with the idea about a year into the battle, when he realized that they were running out of hope. By that time, Naruto had been successful in knocking the sense back into Obito's dumb brain. So with his own sharingan, combined with Sasuke's, along with the Bijuu; they were able to put the plan into motion while the four reanimated Kage assisted in tried to figure out just how and who was going to follow through with the ritual.</p><p>At first, Obito volunteered himself, stating that if the ritual was to be believed then he will be able to fix what he had started. Stopping himself from attacking the village all those years ago, almost twenty. Everyone had agreed, despite their worry and Tobirama's disbelief. But now..</p><p>"Naruto.." Obito whispered, his cracked voice quick to gain the others attention within a second, yet having those worn wet broken blue eyes on him made him realize just what he was asking. It broke his heart but they both knew what needed to be done, even if they didn't like it.</p><p>A trembling hand lifted from it's place on the flooring, reaching out to rest ontop of Naruto's own, lips twitching into a smile when Naruto's smaller hand twisted around so he could thread their fingers together in an intimate hold.</p><p>"I believe in you." he continued, grip tightening in reassurance when those blue eyes grew even more wet with tears. It was beautiful and heartbreaking all at once. </p><p>Naruto had to fight back a sob, though he could feel his throat tighten in effort to do it anyway. He can't do it. Raising their combined hands, he held them to his cheek so he could feel Obito's touch.</p><p>"I can't-" He cried, unable to keep his sorrow at bay any longer. "I can't do this without you!"</p><p>All Obito could do was watch him, releasing the younger boy's hand so he could use his own to cup Naruto's dirtied and scared cheek, which he immediately leaned into like a cat. Or a Fox.</p><p>"You won't be without me, Naruto..I swear it." </p><p>Finding the boy's- no, young man's focus, he activated his sharingan one last time so he could put himself into his mind, or more specifically, the mindscape where Kurama laid in waiting. The being merely watched him, not even bothering to move as the Uchiha gently pat his snout before looking over to the closest wall. After a moment of heavy concentration, a black tall door formed into the wall; together with a large lock that showed it would not be easy to open. Turning back to the Bijuu, whom was looking at him with a mixture of pride and understanding, one of those thick bushy tails dropped down in front of the new door, effectively hiding it from view. Mainly from Naruto.</p><p>When Obito pulled himself out of Naruto's mind, his body was drenched with a new wave of sweat, exhaustion more visible as he could feel the Shinigami approaching for yet another soul. His own.</p><p>"Obito!"</p><p>"Shh.." he soothed, not wanting him to panic even though he knew it was futile. "I believe in you, Naruto Uzumaki." He muttered, voice weakened but as strong as he could make it. Naruto watched him with something akin to horror as he understand what was about to happen, the grip he had on the pale hand tightening.</p><p>"We-We don't know where you will end up.." Obito breathed, noticeably more harsh and wet due to his crushed lung. "But knowing your luck," he teased, "You will be where you need to."</p><p>Naruto nodded, eyes never leaving the man who had never left his side in the whole five years of this war. He didn't count the time before he was able to slap the sense into him, but still.</p><p>"I'll find you." Naruto promised, tone growing firm as he wiped the tears from his face with his free hand. "Even if i have to wait a hundred years, I'll find you and bring you home where you belong."</p><p>Obito just smiled, body slowly beginning to relax as the Shinigami grew ever closer. "I'll be waiting for you.." </p><p>It was one thing to witness allies being cut down like weeds. To see ninjas from his own village be struck down as if they were mere paper. His own Teammates. His <em>Sensei.</em></p><p>Yet it was an entirely different thing to watch, helpless as the first and only person who ever saw him as a human. Someone worthy. Someone whom Naruto wanted to get to know outside of war. </p><p>Maybe in a peaceful town. Away from Konoha. Hell, perhaps even away from all Elemental Nations so they could be at peace. Together. </p><p>With a garden, one for flowers and another for fruits an vegetables. Especially with blueberries because he remembers Obito saying they were his- </p><p><em>"<strong>Naruto." </strong></em>Kurama rumbled, causing the blond to jerk and turn his head to look back at the seal they worked so hard to make. When he turned back to Obito, the man that become everything to him, lay as still as stone with his sharingan eye still open yet unseeing. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"It's time, kit."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Naruto shook with grief, keeping a firm hold on Obito's cold hand as he bent down to press their foreheads together; uncaring of the blood and filth. He leaned further down to whisper into his ear, although he knew full well he wouldn't be able to hear him. The action merely helped steal the blond's heart and soul.</p><p>He stayed leaned over his body for what felt like forever, only waiting until he knew he could follow through with the next part. Which to him was the second hardest.</p><p>Sitting back, Naruto slowly and carefully lowered the heavy hand to rest on the Uchiha's stomach, giving it another squeeze before forcing himself to let go. It took another minute to just breathe and calm his horribly racing heart before he reached back into his supply pouch to remove a scalpel as well as a small scroll and just as a small jar filled with liquid.</p><p>When Obito first told him that he would need to be the one to activate the jutsu ritual, he demanded that he needed to remove and take his eye with him. Away from Madara or his disgusting goons. With how desperately Obito begged him, he couldn't refuse, even if he didn't fully understand the why.</p><p>With the quiet assistance from Kurama, Naruto was able to safely remove Obito's eye and store it in the jar and lastly the scroll for safe keeping. No one will know he has it. </p><p>He reached down to close the man's now empty eye, reverently caressing the cold cheek before forcing himself to his feet.</p><p><strong><em>"Are you ready for this?" </em></strong>Kurama quietly asked, gruff voice as gentle as he has ever heard it. </p><p>"As I'll ever be."</p><p>Gaze roaming over the blood seal, he made sure everything was just the way it needed to be before he stepped into the center. He took a deep calming breath and let it out through his mouth before bringing his hands together to begin going through the signs, each one precise and clean as he closed his eyes in concentration.</p><p>Each sigal that surrounded the circular seal lit up a bright violet as he slowly and carefully pushed out his chakra, sure to use only the precise amount as to not overload the jutsu.</p><p>When the last of the twelve sigal's was bright and the last hand sign in the form of <em>Ram</em>, Naruto allowed himself to turn his head just enough so he could gaze at the still body of Obito Uchiha. He remained still, eye never leaving even as the ritual activated and a bright white light clouded his view.</p><p>
  <em>"I will find you. I promise!"</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fake a smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto finds himself where he least expected but makes the most of what he can. </p><p>Mission? Finding Obito Uchiha Aka Tobi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto jerks with a startled panicked breath, frantic eyes snapping open in search of something he doesn't even know. All he can see is endless darkness with small pinpricks of light that seem to brighten and blink the more he stares. After a good moment of just trying to breathe and calm his wild heart, he realizes that they're stars.</p><p>Rightfully confused, he chooses to stay where he lay on the cool ground that when he moves his hand, finds out that it's grass. Soft, thick grass.</p><p>When he takes in a deep breath, he can taste the crisp cool air as the wind swept through; giving him a sense of familiarity.</p><p>Of home.</p><p>Konoha.</p><p>For a moment, Naruto took advantage and stayed relaxed with contentment before a new bigger wave of panic made him jerk upright.</p><p>"Obito!" he cried, eyes wild as he tried and failed to find him.</p><p>Jumping to his feet, he turned around every which way in search of the older man, desperately sending out his chakra to find him before Madara could. They only had- </p><p><strong><em>"Settle down, Naruto.."</em></strong> </p><p>The lost boy gasped audibly, trembling hands moving down to rest over his twisting stomach as a wave of relief crashed over his entire being.</p><p>He wasn't alone.</p><p>Taking another moment to relax, he settled down onto his hindquarters and crossed his legs with both hands settled in his lap. With another deep breath, the jinchuuriki fell into meditation; only to reawaken ankle deep in dark familiar waters.</p><p>His mindscape was still as worn and dark as it always has been. Water everywhere, cracked walls and weird pipes leading to who know's where. There are even doors that he hasn't even had the time to explore, despite his curiosity.</p><p>Perhaps after he found Obito.</p><p>Lifting his head, he finds Kurama in an exhausted heap on the other side of the open gate, not even his tails in their usual moving frenzy. It hurt his heart to see his friend this way, so horribly weak.</p><p>Rushing over without a second thought, Naruto ignores the water to kneel beside the beasts large snout, both hands reaching up to pet where he could. Kurama seemed to relax at the touch, his ruby eyes closing with an exhale of breath that made the water ripple. </p><p>After a moment of soaking in each others company, Naruto finally spoke. "What happened?"</p><p>Kurama stole another moment to gather his strength, one eye cracking open to peer down at his human. <em><strong>"The Jutsu Ritual was successful. We are currently in the past, but I can not recall where."</strong></em></p><p>Excitement bubbled in Naruto's chest, causing him to grin before it slowly slipped from his face. Because while he was happy that it worked, it didn't answer the question that what if they were too late.</p><p>With a sigh, the boy rest his head on the beasts snout, nearly purring in content when one of those thick furry tails swept around to curl around him in a make shift blanket. Regardless, it was warm and extremely comfortable.</p><p>They stayed like that in compatible silence. Naruto trying to wrap his mind about what had happened and where he ended up. While Kurama attempted to keep himself awake long enough to make sure his brat was alright.</p><p>After what felt like hours, Naruto broke the silence once more. "Will I ever find him, Kurama..?"</p><p>Said beast let out a huff of breath, before peering down once more at his lost kit.</p><p><strong><em>"Yes."</em></strong> but when the blond opened his mouth, Kurama continued. <em><strong>"Just not now. You and I both, are too past exhaustion to even attempt a search."</strong></em></p><p>Naruto sighed but he didn't argue, despite his desire to do just that. They don't any time to waste!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"We are safe where we ended up. At least for the moment. It's best to take advantage and regain our energy before your knucklehead ideas get us into trouble."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Oi!"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Sleep you damn brat!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>Naruto grumped with an exaggerated pout but he settled down as told, shamelessly using Kurama's tail for warmth as he wiggled deeper into the fur. Kurama just gave him a look before closing his eyes, pleased with himself. </p><p>It didn't seem to take as long as he originally thought for the boy to finally give in to his exhausted body. Once the boy was out for the count, Kurama curled around him to keep him warm and to offer what protection he could. Even though he would rather lose a tail than admit to anyone how much he actually cared for the brat. Whatever, it wouldn't hurt. </p><p>Kurama eventually allowed himself to sleep only after making sure that Naruto's body on the outside had re-positioned to lay on his side and comfortable. Plus making sure that the only thing that could even see him was a dumb squirrel that wouldn't even be enough to pick his teeth with.</p><p><strong><em>'Maybe that Nara kid was on to something with how troublesome everything is.' </em></strong>Lips twitched into a vicious grin at the thought, amused with himself as he curled more around the boy. Both of them content for the time being.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Turning over, Naruto curled in on himself in an attempt to keep the warmth that seemed to escape him. With a grumble, he reached a hand out to grab at Kurama's tail so he could tug it closer again. Except instead of warm fur, his wandering hand found nothing but dirt and grass. Unfortunately it took him a while to connect the dots, but when his mind finally remembered what happened just hours before, blue eyes snapped open in shocking awareness.</p><p>He lay as still as possible in an effort to assess the situation, now that he was rested and full of chakra. </p><p>The first thing he noticed was that it had become day time, warm bright sun peaking through the trees leaves as they bent to the wind.</p><p>Home.</p><p>That's right.</p><p>He must be in Fire country.</p><p>Slowly, he pushed himself up onto his knees then eventually to his feet; all the while his eyes moved every which way to pinpoint just where he was. There was nothing but trees, and what sounded like some sort of moving water off towards the left from where he was. </p><p>He opened his mouth to ask Kurama if he had any idea where they could be, but he had a deep gut feeling that his friend was still out for the count. And probably for the next day or so.</p><p>"You rest and get your strength back. I'll find out where we are."</p><p>Keeping both ears and eyes out in search of any danger, Naruto turned to make his way where he heard the water. </p><p>"Probably a river." Naruto mused.</p><p>As he pushed his way through a few thick bushes, the blond came to a full stop at the sight of a familiar creek. One that he had come out with Jiraiya to train for the Chunin Exams. </p><p>That could mean only one thing.</p><p>"Huh, I got closer to Konoha than I expected."</p><p>Wandering over to the creek, Naruto took the time to kneel beside the bank so he could take a drink. Yet as he bent forward to cup his hands, he caught sight of his reflection. Which was kinda surreal since during five years of battle, he was not once able to look at himself. Yet alone remember what he even looked like.</p><p>Which right now? Was a complete fucking mess.</p><p>Leaning a little closer to the water's surface, he was quite shocked when a bunch of dirtied dark hair fell forward in front of his vision. Mouth agape, Naruto sat back on his haunches to examine his long hair, that reached his chest as he held it down. Combined with his bloodied, dirtied hands and just his entire being, he decided to use this time to get himself clean. It wouldn't do to have someone find him the way he was. Ripped and torn clothing. Blood. No village or clan sigal. He looked and felt like trash.</p><p>"Is this what Obito was looking at?" Naruto mused, lips twitching into a bittersweet smile.</p><p>Getting to his feet, he shucked off his ripped and pretty much unusable jacket and tossed it to the side he called the trash pile. His pants came next, but they were more redeemable is he washed them, so they went by the water. Net shirt went ontop of the pants, followed by his sandals and boxers. Making sure his supply and weapons pouch was secure and where he could see them, Naruto finally waded into the cool water with a sigh. </p><p>The deeper part of the water was colder, but he bore it with clenched teeth and a deep breath as he dunked down to get all the gross gunk out of his hair. Which, come to find out, was thick and full of horrible tangles. As clean as he could make it, Naruto reemerged a cleaner man. </p><p>"Son of a-" Naruto growled in frustration, unable to get the giant mess of tangles out with his fingers. Without a comb, he knows he would be able to do anything with it.</p><p>"Unless.."</p><p>Looking over to where his weapon pouch lay, he swam forward then walked up the shallow shore so he could dig around for his kunai.</p><p>"Need to restock when I get home-" He paused, straightening up with kunai in hand, "If it's still home."</p><p>Sighing, the messy haired blond stepped back into the water until he was waist deep to hide his bits. Taking his hair in one hand, he wished to every deity he knew that he didn't fuck up as he sliced off the mangled knots. </p><p>It took longer than he liked, after finding more and more ugly tangles. He nearly cut off his ear more than once but running a hand through his blotchy hair, he was finally satisified that it was at least smooth.</p><p>It was still longer than what he remembered originally having it, but it was still short enough to be comfortable.</p><p>Kunai placed by his clothes, Naruto spent more time in the warming water to finish washing off the nasty grime. It took untill he noticed that the sun was beginning to go down, that he finally decided he was clean enough.</p><p>Pulling himself out of the water, it felt as if he had been reborn. The thought made him snort, lips twitching in an amused grin as he tugged on his boxers.</p><p>Redressed and somewhat comfortable, Naruto checked through both of his pouches to count what he had and to make sure he at least had what he needed to get by for a little while.</p><p>"Three kunai, a few senbon needles I didn't even know I had. Scrolls. Half a roll of gauze. Stitching needle and chakra thread. Dad's kunai-" Naruto did a double take, eyes wide and mouth parted in shock.</p><p>"When- Oh."</p><p>That's right. </p><p>As much as Naruto pleaded for his father and the other three Hokage to stay, he also knew that no Jutsu lasted forever. Minato had given him his last kunai, charged with his chakra as both a momento and just incase it was ever needed. Naruto never used it, forgetting it in the process.</p><p>Holding it now, he could still feel his father's warm chakra pulsing and vibrating from the metal. He held it to his heart for a moment before returning it to his pouch, then attaching the pouch to his pants. Turning to the other one, he let out a heavy breath as he pulled out a very familiar small scroll. </p><p>"I'll keep it safe, Obito, untill I can give it back to you." giving the scroll a gentle kiss, he quickly put it back where it came and attached that pouch to the back of his pants like the other.</p><p>"Alright!" Naruto shouted, psyching himself up, as he turned his ruined jacket. He stared at it for a good while, thinking of just what to do with it when he remembered of one of the few Jutsu's Obito was able to teach him.</p><p>"Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger!" Bringing a finger to his mouth, Naruto took in a deep heavy breath before letting out in a harsh gust pushed from between his pursed lips.</p><p>Successful, a large ball of fire burst forth from his mouth and aimed directly at the offending clothing. It promptly caught fire until it was burnt to nothing but ash, as well as a patch of grass it was laying near.</p><p>In a panic, Naruto rushed forward to stomp it out. "Fuck-Fuck-Fuck!"</p><p>Somewhere in his head, he could hear two different voices laughing at him.</p><p>Once out, the blond let out a sigh. "'suppose now that I'm back in time, I can practice that more."</p><p>He took another moment to just triple check everything, both himself and his surroundings before starting off towards what he remembered was the direction of Konoha. And by gazing where the sun was, he should be there by sunset. Or Twilight as Obito called it.</p><p>It turned out to be a faster trip than he remembered, the soft oranges and pinks in the sky just beginning to show when he started to pick up on voices. A lot of voices.</p><p>Loud, almost panicked voices.</p><p>Panicking voices that sound too familiar than what he wanted.</p><p>'Nonononononono-'</p><p>Pushing past another patch of bushes, Naruto finally found what he was looking for. </p><p>It was Konoha alright.</p><p>He could see the Hokage's faces on the same mountain he climbed and defaced as a kid.</p><p>Yet it seemed, when he was sent back in time. It was after Pein had destroyed the village.</p><p>After he killed Nagato.</p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>It seemed his reaction was heard, because all of a sudden there was a huge explosion of yelling and crying. He thought he heard his name somewhere in there, but his attention was captured when a pair of surprisingly strong yet small hands grasped his shoulders and he was yanked into a hug.</p><p>"Naruto!" a feminine voice cried, very loud in his ear.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Shocked still, all he could do was let the pink haired kunoichi squeeze him in a death grip.</p><p>Oh no. </p><p>This wasn't where he wanted to end up.</p><p>"You idiot!" Sakura yelled, punching him in the shoulder when she finally released him. He had to fight himself from snarling at her as he rubbed his abused arm. "You could have gotten killed! Do you know how long you were gone!?" </p><p>He opened his mouth to retort but his attention was yet again grabbed by someone he really didn't want to see, much less be near.</p><p>"You've had us all worried, Naruto." Kakashi added, the corner of his one visible eye crinkled in what Naruto assumed was a smile. Fake as it was.</p><p>"Yeah, well.." Looking around, the blond narrowed his eyes at the suspiciously large crowd that was watching them. Or mainly him. Like they expected something. It was gross.</p><p>"Why is everyone staring at me like that.." Naruto finally made himself ask, glancing up at Kakashi before looking around once more. He saw Sai and Yamato standing off to the side close by. Sai with his blank condescending smile and Captain Yamato whom he was actually kinda glad to see. Kiba, Hinata and Shino were not too far away, with Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji just beside them.</p><p>Out of all of them, he was most happy to see Shikamaru with that knowing soft smirk on his face. Ino looked like her normal self, as did Chouji. Kiba was sitting on Akamaru's back, calm as could be. Hinata was giving him those shy coy looks that irritated him to no end. And Shino- well..Shino was there, calm and relaxed and seemingly approving despite Naruto's or anyone's ability to get a clear view of his face.</p><p>On the other side of where he was standing, Naruto caught sight of Tsunade and Shizune, each with their eyes filled with worry, happiness and something like pride. He saw Kurenai standing on Tsunade's other side with a hand secure on her barely there baby bump. It made his lips twitch in a sad smile before he forced his eyes away.</p><p>Iruka wasn't too far away, tears in his eyes from something Naruto couldn't name. Guy was right beside him, Lee, Neji and TenTen all in a line. </p><p>Naruto's eyes stayed on Neji for a little longer than the rest, the memory of his death still fresh in his mind. The first death of war.</p><p>"-ruto?"</p><p>Ha?</p><p>"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, effectivly gaining his attention as he turned to glare at her with a barely there irritated curl to his upper lip.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>She huffed at him, like he was the one who yelled. "Kakashi-Sensei was asking to see if you were okay, but you spaced out."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>" 'm fine." Naruto immediately responded, which wasn't exactly a lie. He was fine. And clean. For the most part.</p><p>"What happened to Pein?" Sakura asked, which seemed to silence even the wind.</p><p>Glancing around at what he gathered was the entire population of Konoha, he pursed his lips as he tried to gather his thoughts, unsure of what to say. Finally, he chose to focus on the slowly darkening sky before he answered. Oddly melancholy.</p><p>"He's dead."</p><p>The reaction was instantaneous. Nearly everyone was shouting, and crying; like they were before just much louder. It was ridiculous. All the young man could do was watch as the crowd grew more and more chaotic, horror slowly dawning on him as he realized that they were chanting his name.</p><p>Chanting.</p><p>Like he was some sort of celebrity.</p><p>From Horror grew anger. Anger that they yell his name in victory.</p><p>Yelling in happiness of a boy they used to condemn with hatred. </p><p>Crying his name in relief like they were happy because of him.</p><p>Like he did good.</p><p>For them.</p><p>A Hero.</p><p>Like he was worth something more than the dirty street rat who they kicked and beat as if he was in the wrong.</p><p>He must have expressed his emotions on his face, because another hand was on his shoulder, gaining his attention.</p><p>"I think it's time we all get some rest, don't you?" Kakashi asked, mostly to him but everyone else seemed to hear him. Naruto was thankful, despite his dislike for the man. "Unfortunately, because of the attack, everyone has been relocated to the outskirts of the village while we rebuild. Camping will have to do until then."</p><p>All Naruto could do was sigh, "Alright."</p><p>Hand still on his shoulder, Kakashi steered the young man hero away from the dispersing crowd and around to a path that lead them to a rather cozy looking camping village that sat in the middle of what looked like the remains of a training ground. </p><p>It was pretty well put together despite the emergency. Torches circled the campsite, some going through to give off the vibe of streets of walkways. There were tents and sleeping bags everywhere. Some were by themselves, while most of them were grouped in three's or more. Campfires were alive and warm, littered around and surrounded by short log stumps used as chairs.</p><p>Kakashi led him through the mass, towards the back where Naruto could see a few of his friends already waiting around a large campfire. Something he really didn't want to deal with. He honestly didn't even want to be <em>here</em>, but he had no choice. </p><p>Holding in a sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck as they came to a stop, everyone's eyes locked and loaded on him.</p><p>God he really didn't want to do this.</p><p>"Just rest here. Lady Tsunade will want to speak with you tomorow."</p><p>Naruto barely had time to nod before Kakashi was gone, leaving him at the mercy of several aggitated looking ninjas whom he supposed were friends.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Sakura broke the silence. "Where were you!?"</p><p>Naruto ignored her question for a moment so he could take a seat on one of the empty stumps beside Shikamaru, who gave him a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"What do you think I was doing?" Naruto finally answered, slumped over with elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. The rest of them probably assumed he was just exhausted, when he was just trying to hide his annoyance and growing anger.</p><p>Sakura let out huff, deciding to sit herself down beside him, and a little too close for his sanity. "You were gone for two days, Naruto. When you and Pein left the village during the fight, we wanted to go after you two but Kakashi-Sensei and Tsunade-Sama wouldn't let us."</p><p>"You had us all worried, bro!" Kiba exclaimed, as eccentric as ever. It brought a small smile to the blonds face before it left just as quick.</p><p>He sat up straight, running a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. "He's dead. So you don't need to worry bout the Akatsuki anymore." Which technically wasn't a lie, since all the other members were either dead or just gone. </p><p>Obito was the only one still an active member. Not that anyone else knew.</p><p>The gathering that had been around him had begun to cheer, happy in the fact that the threat had been eliminated. Something they were very very wrong about. He needed to get to Obito so they could stop Madara before he became a problem.</p><p>A sudden gasp caught his attention. Looking to the other side of Shikamaru, he watched as Ino rushed infront of him with a horrified look on her face as she reached up to touch his hair. </p><p>"What did you do to your hair!? It looks horrible!" </p><p>Ah.</p><p>Reaching up, he touched the long strands of hair that rested on his shoulders then around to the back of his head. He had been so focused on getting the knots out, he didn't really pay attention to how patchy and horrible it was.</p><p>"I uh-"</p><p>"You're so hopless, Naruto!" Ino exclaimed, digging into one of her bag she had hanging from her shoulder. "Here, let me fix it so you don't look like you got into a cat fight."</p><p>He wanted to refuse, but he noticed Shikamaru shake his head at him and he thought it wouldn't do any harm. From what he remembered, Ino was the one to go to when it came to fashion.</p><p>"Don't make it too short. I-I kinda like it long."</p><p>She gave him an odd look but just nodded, stepping around him to get to work while quietly arguing with Sakura about what would look best. As she used a pair of scissors and a brush to fix his disaster, Naruto noticed Shikamaru giving him one of those 'I'm trying to solve a problem' looks.</p><p>Without moving his head too much, he raised his eyebrow at the thinking Nara. "What?"</p><p>"How did your hair grow that long in only two days?"</p><p>Well shit. He couldn't very well explain it took five years, now can he?</p><p>"Um, well." Glancing around, he noticed that everyone was indeed paying way too close attention. It irked him. "When I was coming back to the village, after Na- Pein. I got bored."</p><p>There was a few snorts of amusement and non-belief, but he ignored them, giving Shikamaru a small smile in hopes to sooth his wandering mind.</p><p>"It doesn't matter how he got it, Shikamaru!" Ino cut in, brushing through Naruto's bangs so she could trim them up more evenly than he ever could. "I think he looks better this way, with longer hair." </p><p>Naruto gave her a tiny smile, though the compliment came with mixed emotions. Flattered yet insulted at the same time. </p><p>"Thank you Ino." He chose to say, earning a grin in response.</p><p>A couple more snips and then Ino and Sakura were stepping back to admire her work, making him fidget.</p><p>"Well?" </p><p>Without a word, Sakura took out a mirror from her own bag and handed it to the anxious blond. Naruto took it with a worried glance to both girls before holding it up, only to gasp in both surprise and mild horror.</p><p>On one hand he thought he looked damn good. It was so different than he expected it to be, but he couldn't find himself to complain as he reached to touch the long strands that rested at his collarbones. Instead of flat like he remembered his mothers to be, it was still spiked in a way that reminded him of his Father or "Ero-Sennin..."</p><p>While not as long nor as thick, the style was still familiar and it brought a wetness to his eyes. He remembered Jiraiya once joking that he should grow out his hair to match his, so they could catch more ladies. Deep down he knew that wasn't the true reason, but back then he had refused and made a vow to keep his hair as short as possible. </p><p>But now, seeing his hair like this. </p><p>Looking up to Ino, he gave an honest smile, "Thank you." </p><p>"Oh- you're very welcome." She returned, a soft smile of her own.</p><p>Giving Sakura back her mirror, Naruto stood to stretch his arms over his head then brush the cut off stray hair from his body. </p><p>"Where do you think you're going?" Sakura suddenly demanded. </p><p>My god, was she always this demanding and loud? Naruto had to take a deep breath to calm his sudden rise of irritation as to not snap at her like he so desperately wanted.</p><p>"For a walk." Jerking his arm away when he noticed her try to grab at him, he turned and walked away with his hands in his pockets. He was barely far enough to hear Ino tell her to leave him alone.</p><p>He was wandering through what he remembered the shopping district to be when his stomach growled loud and clear. With a defeated sigh, he rubbed at his stomach as he looked around in the hopes of something to eat. He was so worried about getting here and Obito, he didn't even consider of getting food. Plus, during the war, it was difficult to even get food; much less eat as much as he was used to.</p><p>Continuing to wander down the deserted street, he caught a very familiar scent that made his mouth drool in .5 seconds flat. "Ramen!"</p><p>Breaking into a run towards where he could smell heaven, he could feel his heart in his throat when he turned the corner to see a place he never thought he was see ever again.</p><p>Ichiraku Ramen.</p><p>There wasn't anyone in the stools, giving him the blessing of privacy as he pushed aside one of the flaps to step in. He could see Teuchi-San stirring a pot of what smelled like beef broth, when the old man turned to him in greeting. A warm grin on his face.</p><p>"Welcome back, Naruto."</p><p>There was tears in his eyes before he could stop them. </p><p>"Come in, sit down and I'll get you a bowl." </p><p>Naruto did as told, immediately taking a seat in a stool closed to him. He took a moment to just take in the smell and familiar sounds of making the soup. It has been what felt like decades since he had been able to sit here and enjoy his favorite food. No more did he even think about it, was a fresh steaming bowl of Miso ramen being set down in front of him.</p><p>"On the house, son. Please enjoy."</p><p>Giving a teary smile and nod, Naruto brought his hands together in thanks, "Itadakimasu!" Snapping a pair of chopsticks apart, he dug into his meal with a happy heart and an even happier stomach. </p><p>He just finished his one bowl when another was set in front of him, much to his confusion. When he looked up to the old man to question, he just gave a secret smile and a shake of his head before returning to the back. "A thank you."</p><p>Naruto savored the second bowl even more than the first. </p><p>Once finished and full, he stood from his stool and gave Teuchi-San a formal deep bow, much to the man's surprise and happiness. "Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita!"</p><p>"Now go get some rest, you deserve it."</p><p>Nodding, Naruto gave another bow before turning to leave the stand much more calm and satisfied than he had been in a very long time. </p><p>Returning to his wandering down the street, he took the time to take in the distruction. Unlike the first time when he didn't even get the chance. Looking at it now, it hurt to see his beloved village in such a state, even if he also secretly knew how well it will get rebuilt. </p><p>The longer he walked, the more he remembered of the last time he was here. The past? Future? Whatever. Before, they praised him and he took it greedily, desperate for any and all attention he got. But now, knowing what he did and the hell he went through just to get back here. He couldn't care less.</p><p>Cowards.</p><p>The lot of them.</p><p>Only giving him the light of day because <em>He </em>was the one to save them.</p><p><em>He </em>was the one to do what they couldn't.</p><p><em>He</em>, the demon brat that had wanted killed at the first chance they got.</p><p>It was disgusting and there was no way in hell he could ever forgive them for that.</p><p>Shaking his head to clear it, he ran a hand through his hair and ignored how different the action was. Especially since he didn't have his headband anymore. And frankly? He didn't care.</p><p>Eventually he ended back where he started, the cluster of tents and smaller fires than what he remembered and less of a crowd. It must have gotten late.</p><p>With a sigh, he realized that he didn't have a tent to get in and with the chill of the wind. He needed at least a coat or another jacket-</p><p>That's it!</p><p>Sneaking over to the tree line, away from view, Naruto dug around through his pouches for his scrolls. One was small, one was normal sized and obviously well used and a third one was still fairly new and unused. Putting the small one and newer one away, he laid the used one on the ground in front of him so he could roll it out with both hands until it was a good three feet long.</p><p>Nipping the pad of his right thumb, he then swiped the blood across a seal, letting the parchment absorb the red liquid before placing his hand on top and pumping his chakra through. A cloud of smoke blocked his vision but after waving it away, he smiled down at the bundle of fabric he was looking for. Rolling away the scroll, he placed it back in his pouch with the others before picking up the dark coat.</p><p>It was too big for him to wear regularly, and it was missing the whole right sleeve but it was warm and it was Obito's. Holding it to his face, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to take in the familiar scent of musk, blood and just Obito. </p><p>Heaven forbid he ever find out what he was doing.</p><p>Glancing around to make sure he was still unnoticed, he then slipped it on and just allowed him to soak in the warmth. Satisfied, he turned around to lean back against the trunk of tree was was hiding behind.</p><p>Curling up, he let out a sigh as he let himself relax. "I'll find you soon.." </p><p>Perhaps tomorrow will be better.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On God, i pulled this out my ass in like, two hours.<br/>Anyway, uh..Tell me what you think? I have alot of plans for this fic so I will continue.</p><p>I'm back on my Naruto bullshit so here I am! for a while.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>